Olicity Drabbles
by clemsongirl26
Summary: A collection of drabbles centered around Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak.
1. Baby's First Christmas

_Baby's First Christmas_

Oliver blinked at the baby bib resting on the kitchen counter next to his wife's purse.

"Felicity," he called out warily as he made his way through the house. He finally found her sitting in the middle of their king size bed holding what looked to be a picture.

"Are you okay?" he asked her as he approached the bed with caution. Her blue eyes shifted to watch him move closer to her.

"I don't know," she replied before handing him the paper she'd been starting at a few moments ago.

"What is this?" Oliver asked as he studied the handwritten card with the simple message _Congratulations_ written on it.

"I have no idea," Felicity said. "When I got home this and the bib were lying on the kitchen counter. I came in here to find some of the cards we've received over the past few years to see if the handwriting matched."

"And?" Oliver asked with an eyebrow raised.

"It doesn't look like any of them from what I could tell. I've been racking my brain trying to figure out who would have sent this. I mean, seriously, we're not having a baby," Felicity said with a chuckle before climbing off the bed and heading to the kitchen. Oliver followed behind her.

He watched as she busied herself with making dinner. He knew the topic of having a baby was a bit of a sore spot for Felicity. Between his mother and her mother, they'd been bombarded for the last year about when they were going to bring the newest Queen into the world. Felicity had been adamant that she wasn't ready. Oliver had kept pretty quiet on the issue because he didn't want to upset his wife. He'd be thrilled if they were to have a child. He wanted a little person who looked like them and represented the love they shared.

"Oliver?" Felicity's voice broke through his daydream. He looked up to see her scowling at him.

"What is it?" he questioned.

"I knew this handwriting looked familiar," she said through clenched teeth. "It's John's."

"What?" Oliver asked.

"This is John's handwriting. Why on earth would he send us a gift like this?" Felicity asked in bewilderment. Oliver stared at her for a moment before responding.

"I think you're pregnant."

"Excuse me?" she practically shouted.

"You've been really moody lately, and I can't seem to recall the last time you had your monthly visitor. And," he began before pausing.

"And what?" she growled.

"When you cut your finger the other day with the letter opener, I took the hankerchief we used to clean it up and gave it to Diggle. He had Barry run an analysis on it. You're pregnant, Felicity," Oliver stated quietly as he watched the play of emotions cross his wife's face. He knew she would never admit it on her own so he simply gave the situation a necessary push.

"Oliver," she started before closing her mouth and wave of tears gathered in her eyes. "I'm scared."

"What? Why?" he questioned as he quickly took her into his arms.

"What if I'm not a good mother?" she whispered against his chest. Oliver pulled her back slightly so he could look into her eyes.

"Are you kidding me? You've practically been mothering Digg and me for the past five years. You're going to be the best mother in the world," Oliver exclaimed with a huge smile on his face.

"You really think so?" Felicity asked quietly.

"I do," Oliver concluded.

"So why _Baby's First Christmas_?" Felicity asked casting a glance at the bib.

"Well, by my calculations, our little Queen will be here right before Christmas of next year. I thought I'd get a head start on the Christmas wardrobe."

"Oh boy," Felicity said with a laugh.

"Or girl," Oliver chuckled before kissing her.


	2. First Kiss

After shifting in her seat for the tenth time in the past two minutes, Felicity Smoak let out a soft groan. She was trying her best to listen to the speech the senator was giving, but she couldn't seem to find anything interesting to keep her focused on the words coming from his mouth.

"What's wrong?" a quiet whisper met her ear. She flinched slightly before turning her head to look at Oliver Queen, her boss and friend, who had leaned closer to her.

"Nothing," she whispered in response. A few moments later, she shifted yet again. But, before she could even spare a glance at Oliver, he was tugging her to her feet and pulling her through the crowd of tables towards the exit.

"Where are we going?" she hissed in embarrassment. People were watching them with interest and speculation. Oliver refused to answer, and instead pulled her outside into the cool night air. He sent a quick text to Diggle letting him know that they were ready to go home.

"Better?" he asked her with a smile on his face. Felicity couldn't formulate a response at first because she blinded by the fact that he acted on her behalf.

"Yes," she replied after a few moments of staring at him. "Why did you do that?"

"You were miserable, and I couldn't stand to sit there and watch you fidget anymore. If you were bored, you should have said something and we could have left sooner," Oliver said as he removed his jacket and placed it across her bare shoulders.

"Oliver, we were there because your company is supporting the senator's charity. It was rude to just leave," Felicity remarked as he his scent wrapped around her like a warm cocoon.

"And they're still getting our support, but come on. You and I both know we were bored to tears in there. Besides, every time you moved, that dress of yours rode up a little higher on your leg. If we would have stayed in there any longer, it would have taken everything I had to keep from touching you," Oliver admitted as he stared down at her.

"What?" Felicity gawked at him. Before Oliver could respond, Diggle pulled up and Oliver ushered them into the car. Felicity couldn't help but stare at Oliver as Diggle drove them towards her apartment. Things between them had been increasingly tense lately, but Felicity chalked that up to the fact that it had been a while since Oliver had been with a woman. It slightly bothered her that she knew the inner workings of his personal life. But let's face it, when you spend practically every waking second with the man, you learn more than you probably should. There had been several times lately where she'd caught him staring at her, but she always managed to convince herself that he was thinking about Laurel.

A few minutes later, the car came to a stop. Oliver said something to Diggle, but Felicity was too involved in her thinking to actually pay attention. Habit had her reaching for the door handle, but Oliver's hand on her other arm stopped her.

"Don't get out of the car," he said sternly. "No matter what you hear or see."

"What?" Felicity asked in confusion, but instead of answering her, Oliver and Diggle both sprung from the vehicle. She watched through the front windshield as they were approached by what looked to be a group of five thugs. Felicity gasped when she saw Diggle struck on the head with a nasty looking rifle. He instantly crumpled to the ground. A sound of distress came from Felicity and she once again reached for the door handle. Oliver jerked slightly, as if he sensed her movement.

"Look what we have here," a voice called out. Felicity nearly fell out of the car when the door was jerked open beside her. Rough hands grabbed her hair and left arm before moving her towards the crowd. Diggle was lying on the ground and Oliver was standing with his hands behind his head while one of the thugs held a gun to his temple. His eyes followed Felicity's every movement. The fear in her eyes nearly made him come unglued.

"So, I'm assuming this pretty little thing is yours, Mr. Queen?" the thug holding the gun to his head asked with a laugh.

"Let her go," Oliver commanded quietly.

"Really, Queen? You're going to tell me what to do? I have the control here," the man growled before slamming his gun into Oliver's side. Oliver winced and Felicity cried out.

"Please don't hurt him," she pleaded.

"Felicity, close your eyes," Oliver demanded. She didn't hesitate to follow his order, and within seconds the man holding her captive was gone. She heard noises that reminded her of the sounds he and Diggle made when they were sparring. After a few moments, she felt a strong, solid presence in front of her and another one behind her.

"You can open your eyes now," came Oliver's whisper from behind her. When her eyes opened, she looked up to see Diggle in front of her with his gun aimed at one of the thugs. She could feel Oliver's back pressed up against hers and she knew he was doing the same thing as Diggle. The sound of sirens reached her ears just as she turned to press her front against Oliver's back. Her arms wrapped around his waist and she pressed her cheek to the space between his shoulder blades. In just a few minutes, police had arrested the thugs and each of the members of Team Arrow was giving their statements to detectives. Detective Lance had chosen to take Felicity's statement, and he led her to the backseat of the car she had been in just minutes ago. After giving her statement, Detective Lance laid a calming hand on her knee.

"Too bad your friend wasn't here to help you tonight," he said with a wink before walking away. Felicity smirked as her eyes immediately sought out Oliver. He was standing at the front of the car shaking hands with the detective who had been listening to him. His eyes found Felicity's and he made his way to her.

"You ready to go home?" he asked quietly.

"Please," she replied before sliding over in the seat so he could enter the car. Once he was seated, she pressed herself against him and Oliver's arm wrapped around her tightly.

"You're safe now," he whispered against her temple before placing a kiss there. Felicity turned her head so she could look into his eyes.

"I was always safe, Oliver. Whenever I'm with you, I'm safe," she replied before rising up slightly to press a kiss to his cheek. Just before her lips made contact with his skin, he shifted his head and met her lips with his own. At first it was just a simple touching of mouths, but when Oliver drew her lower lip into his mouth, the kiss morphed into so much more. Felicity moaned as their tongues met and danced the most sensual dance she'd ever experienced in her life. Oliver's free hand cradled her cheek while the one wrapped around her came up to caress the area across her ribs.

"It's about time," Diggle said as he started the car. Oliver and Felicity both laughed before he leaned down to kiss her again.


	3. Trust

"Oliver?"

"Hmm?"

"When did you first realize you could trust me?" Felicity asked as she watched him hang upside down on the rafter above her head. A lazy smile graced his face at her question and he jumped down.

"What's with the question?" he asked as he moved to sit beside her at her desk.

"Well, after almost losing you a few weeks ago, I've been thinking about all the things I want to ask you and know about you," Felicity said with a blush creeping up her face. Oliver studied her for a moment before responding.

"When did I first realize I could trust you?" Oliver contemplated. "Well, after you didn't go running your mouth about the bullet-filled laptop was my first clue. Then you researched Derek Restin for me and the Dark Archer's arrow…all without spilling your guts. Even then I wasn't 100% sure. You listened to my ridiculous stories and you never spoke about them to anyone. The exact moment I knew I could trust you completely was when you asked me if you could trust me. There was something in your eyes that made me realize that you were the real deal. You shared the notebook with me and your suspicions that my mother was behind Walter's disappearance. That took real courage to do that, Felicity. Since the island, trusting people was just something I couldn't do. Even when I returned home, trusting my family was hard for me. You were the first person that I felt like I could truly trust, and it bothered for me a while because I couldn't quite put my finger on the reason why I felt like I could trust you so easily."

Oliver watched her face carefully before he spoke the next words.

"So that was the moment when I knew that you, Felicity Megan Smoak, were a person that I could trust inexplicably and I've never regretted that decision. It would have been the biggest mistake of my life if I hadn't trusted you."

"Oliver," Felicity breathed before she launched herself into his arms. He caught her with a chuckle and wrapped his arms around her small frame. They sat in silence for a few moments just holding each other before Felicity's voice sounded.

"I do have one of those faces, Mr. Queen."

Oliver laughed heartily as he pulled them both to their feet.

"You hungry, Ms. Smoak?"

"Starving," she replied as they began walking side-by-side to the exit.


	4. Nighttime Visitor

Oliver wasn't sure what woke him from his dreamless slumber, but he laid there in bed on his side listening for anything that might be out of the ordinary. After a few moments, he sighed deeply before rolling onto his back. He didn't want to look at the spot beside him in the bed where Felicity normally sleeps. This business meeting in Gotham was ridiculous and he was going to make sure she never left him overnight like this again. Stretching out his left arm, he went to pull her pillow to him, but he encountered a small body instead.

"Daddy?" a little voice whispered into the darkness.

"Ella, what are you doing in here?" he replied as he turned on his side to face his three-year-old daughter. He'd tucked her into bed hours ago, and she'd been sound asleep when he left her room. Her sneaking into his room must have been what awoke him.

"I miss Mommy," she whispered as she shifted closer to him. Oliver gently pulled her into his warmth and wrapped his arms around her little body. She'd been a cuddler since the day she was born. She especially liked to cuddle with men, which her mother and aunt found absolutely hilarious. Ella would fall right to sleep in his arms, but she also loved cuddling with her Uncle John and her Uncle Roy. They'd all fallen under spell from the very first moment they'd laid eyes on her.

"I miss Mommy too, pumpkin. She'll be home tomorrow," Oliver reassured his little girl as she snuggled into his chest and wrapped her little arm around his chest. Her small fingers danced a pattern across his back and Oliver laid his lips against the crown of her head.

"Daddy?"

"Hmm?" Oliver hummed against her head.

"What is the baby's name going to be?" she asked.

"Well, Mommy and I haven't exactly decided on what to name him," Oliver answered. Ella was a very astute little girl and she'd overheard several of Felicity and Oliver's debates over what to name the baby boy she now carried.

"But he has to have a name, Daddy," Ella protested before letting out a loud yawn. Oliver pulled her closer and placed a kiss to her temple which was covered with fine, blonde hair.

"I know, sweet pea. Mommy and I will pick a name really soon. I promise," Oliver whispered.

"Okay. Night, Daddy," she whispered before drifting off to sleep. Oliver just smiled as he closed his eyes.

A weight settling on the mattress woke Oliver the next morning. He was on his back with Ella sprawled across his chest. Her head was pillowed in the curve of his right arm and her body rested across his chest and abdomen. He looked to his right to see his six-month pregnant wife smiling down at the both of them.

"Found a new bed partner, huh?" she whispered before slipping off her shoes and curling up against his side.

"She wandered in here in the middle of the night. She said she missed her Mommy," Oliver said before leaning down to kiss his wife's lips.

"Aww, my baby. I missed her too," Felicity sighed as she leaned down to press a kiss to Ella's hand that was resting on Oliver's bicep.

"She was grilling me in the middle of the night about why her baby brother didn't have a name yet," Oliver said with a light chuckle. "She's so your child."

"Hey, I like that she knows how to get what she wants. Although she gets that natural curiosity bit from you, Mr. Queen," Felicity said with a grin.

"She is the perfect blend of us," Oliver replied. "So, any ideas come to you?"

"You know, I was thinking about that last night when I couldn't sleep. I really like the name Connor, and it sounds good when you put it together with Ella. Ella and Connor," Felicity said as she watched her husband's face for a reaction. All of the other names she had suggested had caused a frown or scowl to cross his face, but this one garnered a thoughtful expression.

"I like Connor," Oliver answered after a few moments of silence.

"Me too," a little voice added. Oliver and Felicity looked down to see their daughter's bluish-grey eyes, so much like her father's, staring at them.

"You do?" Felicity asked with a smile.

"Yep," Ella replied before climbing over her father to move into her mother's arms. She settled into the space between Oliver and Felicity. Oliver repositioned himself so he was facing Felicity. Ella pressed her back against her father's chest and laid her head on her mother's chest. Her little hands rested on the bump that held her little brother.

"Do you like the name Connor?" she whispered to the bump causing both of her parents to grin. The baby gave a kick that had them all laughing.

"Connor Queen, it is," Oliver said.

"Connor Robert Queen," Felicity added.

"Perfect," Ella whispered.


	5. It Happened on a Sunday

Diggle sat watching Oliver run through his exercise routine with a vengeance. Lately, his Hooded friend had been in a funk that only someone especially close to him could pin point.

Lucky for John Diggle, he was the person closest to Oliver with the exception of Felicity.

Ahh, Digg thought. Felicity.

Ever since the moment Oliver had awoken and seen Barry Allan in the lair, things had been different for Oliver and Felicity. Sure, they'd "made" up after Oliver killed Gold, but something had been off between the two of them.

They weren't as talkative nor did they touch as much as they had. Digg had always noticed the subtle ways Oliver would lean into Felicity or run his hand down her arm. He honestly doubted that Oliver himself even realized that he did those things. He'd tried to get Oliver to open up to the idea of a relationship with a woman, but that had been shot down. Digg was beginning to think that Oliver only had eyes for one woman, but he wanted to protect her so he kept her at arms' length.

Then, just a week ago, last Sunday to be exact, something changed. It was like Oliver was being chased by some sort of demon or ghost that no one else could see. They were able to figure out who was behind the mirakuru drug. It was Slade Wilson. Oliver had avoided both Digg and Felicity for days after they made the discovery, and Felicity had had enough. She cornered him in the lair.

_"What is wrong with you, Oliver?" Felicity demanded as he stormed down the stairs from the club. Digg and Felicity had been waiting in the lair for nearly an hour for him to show up._

_"Go away, Felicity," Oliver growled as passed by her. "I told you, both of you, that I didn't need any help tonight."_

_"Well, guess what, buster. You've got whether you want it or not," Felicity said as she stormed after him. Oliver drew up short and she slammed into his chest as he turned around sharply. His hands grabbed her upper arms to steady her and his eyes burned into hers. Digg stood quietly behind Felicity so he was unable to see her facial expression, but he could pretty much guess that she was shooting daggers at the billionaire._

_"Felicity," Oliver said quietly. "You need to leave. NOW!"_

_"NO!" Felicity replied before she tried to remove herself from his grasp. Oliver, however, wasn't letting go. Digg was just about to intervene because he knew that if this kept up, then Felicity would have bruises on her arms and Oliver would never forgive himself. But, at the moment he went to make a move, Oliver and Felicity both stopped moving. _

_Digg paused as he watched transfixed._

_Oliver leaned his head down so that his forehead was pressed against Felicity's forehead. Felicity sagged against him and his arms wrapped around her shoulders while hers came to rest against his waist._

_"I need to find Slade, Felicity," Oliver whispered. "I can't take any chances that he'll come after you. He wants revenge and he's going to make it personal."_

_"But I want to help you," Felicity replied. Oliver's hands moved to cup her head._

_"You can help me by staying safe," Oliver said as he drew back slightly to make eye contact with her. "I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you."_

_"Oliver," Felicity said with a strangled sob rising in her throat._

_"Go," Oliver whispered before he placed a lingering kiss to her forehead and slowly turned her around to face Digg. "Take care of her."_

_"I will," Digg promised as he pulled Felicity to him while Oliver walked away._

Ever since that night, Felicity had stayed away like Oliver asked. Digg checked on her several times a day and he always reported to Oliver how she was doing.

"Digg?"

"Yeah?"

"How is she today?"

"She's okay, Oliver. She misses you."

"I miss her too," Oliver sighed.


	6. Heart to Heart

Have you ever had one of those moments in life where everything just became so blatantly clear to you? Some might call it "your life flashing before your eyes" or a "wake-up call", but Oliver Queen had a different term for it.

_Scared shitless._

Now to the casual observer, Oliver Queen is a billionaire CEO who likes to party. He's somewhat shed his player image from six years ago, but most of Starling City still sees him that way. To be perfectly honest, Oliver rather likes the fact that most people don't truly know who he is now because the more people that really get to know him, the more likely it is that his secret identity will be revealed.

Oliver prides himself on being in control—all the time. He simply does not handle losing control or even feeling like he is losing control.

But, today changed everything for him. His day started off like any other-a quick workout, getting ready (suit included), and then the drive to his office at Queen Consolidated. Even the ride on the elevator was just like any other normal day, but that's where the normalcy ended. He exited the elevator with a smile on his face as he approached Felicity's desk. He'd picked up her favorite coffee and muffin on his way to work and he couldn't wait to see the smile that graced her face when she saw it.

When he arrived at her desk, he was disappointed to see that she was not there. Thinking that perhaps she was running an errand or in the restroom, he put the coffee and muffin on her desk before crossing to his office to boot up his computer. After waiting for the machine to start up, he typed in his password and looked out to Felicity's desk. She still had not returned. Just as he rose to go looking for her, a solemn-faced Diggle entered his office with a fast-paced stride.

"Oliver, it's Felicity."

"What happened?" Oliver said as he instinctively started walking to the elevator. Diggle walked alongside him.

"There was an accident."

Four words was all it took for Oliver Queen's world to be completely rocked. Everything snapped into place for him. There would be no more pushing her away or one night stands with other women. Just knowing that something had happened to the light of his life caused Oliver to completely change his way of thinking where Felicity was concerned.

"Oliver, did you hear me?" Digg's voice cut through the fog going on in his brain and Oliver jerked his head to look at his friend.

"What?"

"She's okay. A few bumps and bruises, but she'll be fine. They're running a CT scan just to make sure there isn't any brain damage, but she's alert and talking."

Oliver only nodded in response as he and Diggle got into the car. Words were not exchanged as Digg drove them to the hospital. The five minute car ride seemed like an hour. Once Digg had pulled up the entrance of the Emergency Room, Oliver bolted from the car and headed inside. A nurse showed him to the room where Felicity was lying on a narrow hospital bed. There were white bandages on her forehead, neck, and left arm. Bruises were forming on her cheek and arms.

"Felicity," Oliver sighed as he let out the breath he'd been holding since the moment he'd heard Diggle say she'd been in an accident.

"Oliver, I'm okay," Felicity said with a sigh as she watched him go into his shell. Anytime anything ever happened to her, he would clam up and be distant for days.

"I love you."

Those three words caused Felicity's head to spin more than any of the nauseous moments she'd had since banging her head on her driver's side window just a few hours ago.

"What did you just say?"

"I love you."

"Oliver, I think you're the one who needs a CT scan," Felicity said with a chuckle as she tried to brush off his comment. Surely adrenaline or some other crazy thing was causing him to say this.

"Felicity, I love you."

"Oliver—" she started but stopped as he approached her. He came to a stop beside the bed and he leaned down so his nose was practically touching hers.

"Please don't ever scare me like that again. I couldn't live without you," Oliver whispered.

"Oliver, where is this coming from?" Felicity asked quietly as she stared into his blue-gray eyes.

"I think I've loved you from the moment you showed up on Lian Yu demanding that I return to Starling City. No one has ever cared that much about me or stood up to me. I've been fighting these feelings for you because I thought you would be safer and because I've never felt anything like this before. But today when I heard you had been in an accident and I didn't know if you were going to okay, it's like reality just slapped me in the face. I'd rather have you in my life and face life together with you than to be on the outside of your life looking in," Oliver said as he watched her closely.

"You had me at 'I love you', Oliver. I'm tired of fighting my feelings too. It takes way too much energy to pretend that I don't love you, and I'm so glad you feel the same way."

Oliver smiled before leaning down to brush a kiss across her lips. Felicity smiled into his kiss before letting out a sharp hiss. There was a cut on her lower lip that stretched when she smiled.

"You two finished with your heart-to-heart?" Digg asked from the doorway with a big smile on his handsome face.

"I think so," Felicity answered.

"Good, because the doctor says you're ready to go," Digg said before handing her a bag with her belongings.

"Hallelujah," Felicity practically sang. "I'm ready to get out of here. Just let me change and then when we can head to QC."

"You're not going to work," Oliver said as he stared down at her as she rummaged through the bag pulling out her bloodied shirt.

"Oliver, you are not going to start bossing me around now. Just because you told me you love me does not mean you get to control me," Felicity said as she stared at him.

A chuckle from the other side of the room caused both of them to look at Digg.

"You two are already having an argument. This going to be so much fun to watch," Digg said before backing out of the doorway. As he turned to head towards the nurses' station he could hear Oliver and Felicity arguing. He had a feeling they were going to be having a lot of heart-to-hearts from now on.


End file.
